Demam
by fiddinialiya
Summary: Menghindari Joonmyeon, Yixing terpaksa harus menerobos hujan. Yang pada akhirnya ia demam karena itu. JoonXing / Sulay


Menghindari Joonmyeon, Yixing terpaksa harus menerobos hujan. Yang pada akhirnya ia demam karena itu.

.

T

.

Shonen-ai, DLDR

JoonXing / SuLay

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Mata Yixing terbelalak mendengar dua kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Ia syok, susu kotak strawberry yang dia minum hampir saja terjatuh.

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Xing." Ulang Joonmyeon lagi.

Yixing merasa seperti gempa berada di bawahnya, kuat sekali. Dia menatap Joonmyeon masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Menyukai? Aku juga suka pada mu kok," jawab Yixing tak yakin.

"Bukan, bukan suka seperti biasanya. Ini lain Yixing, mungkin seperti…..mencintaimu?" ungkap Joonmyeon.

"A..a…la..lu….aku harus…apa?" tanya Yixing gagap.

Joonmyeon menatap matanya dalam. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Xing?"

Yixing tidak tau harus menjawab apa, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Yixing?" Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk memegang tubuh Yixing dan tersentak saat merasakan tubuh itu gemetar dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Yixing!"

.

.

.

Yixing menghela napas, tangannya menengadah, menerima jatuhan air hujan yang kini mulai memenuhi tangannya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa membawa payungnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya, udara dingin mulai membuatnya menggigil.

Ia menoleh kebelakang, menyadari bahwa sekolah sudah kosong, tak berpenghuni, atau kalau pun ada tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Ia menghela napas lagi kali ini lebih panjang.

Ia terbelalak saat melihat Joonmyeon berjalan dari balik loker sambil bermain handphone. Ia panik, ia belum memikirkan apa jawabannya untuk Joonmyeon. Dan saat Joonmyeon menyadari keberadaan Yixing, Yixing berlari menerobos hujan.

"Yixing!" teriakan Joonmyeon bergema di telinganya.

.

.

.

Yixing terbangun saat ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya keras. Ia lalu duduk, melihat jam di atas meja nakas, dan melipat selimutnya. Ia meringis, tubuhnya terasa lemah, badannya panas dingin. Ia meraba lehernya, panas.

Ia lalu bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, dan ibunya menatap anaknya aneh karena begitu lesu.

"Kau kenapa Yixing?" tanya ibunya.

Yixing menggeleng lemah, lalu menghabiskan sarapannya. Kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Yixing.

"Hati-hati!"

Yixing turun dari bus, jalannya terseok menuju gerbang sekolah. Kepalanya mulai sakit. Ia meringis lagi, napasnya terasa putus-putus. Dia bahkan hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ada yang menahannya.

"Yixing? Kau tidak apa?" suara Joonmyeon menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Yixing menoleh, menatap Joonmyeon yang kini memegang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Joonmyeon terlihat cemas. Ia lalu memeriksa kening Yixing dan terkejut.

"Kau panas sekali! Kau pasti demam kan? Kenapa kau sekolah?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak apa.." balas Yixing namun, sejurus kemudian pandangannya mengabur dan gelap.

"Hei! Yixing!"

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Hadir."

"Zhang Yixing."

"…"

"Zhang Yixing?"

"Di UKS bu! Tadi pingsan!"

"Baiklah, selanjutnya… Kim Jongdae."

"Haadiiirr.."

.

.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya. Hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah cemas Joonmyeon dan guru UKS.

"Aku…"

"Kau pingsan Xing, ingat? Suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Seharusnya kau tidak sekolah dulu Zhang Yixing. Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Hujan-hujanan?" tanya guru UKS padanya.

Yixing tertawa garing, "Ya…"

Guru itu menghela napas lalu memberikan roti pada Yixing, lalu memesankan agar Joonmyeon memberikannya pil obat setelah Yixing menghabiskan roti itu. Joonmyeon mengangguk, guru itu pun pergi.

Joonmyeon membantu Yixing untuk duduk. Yixing pun membuka bungus roti itu dan memakannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Yixing lirih.

"Jam sepuluh."

Yixing mengangguk. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Joonmyeon lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang Yixing. Dan menatap Yixing yang kini mengunyah potongan terakhir rotinya.

"Xing?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau nekat sekali menerobos hujan?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas.

"Karena melihatmu." Jawab Yixing jujur.

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Kenapa?" ia menyodorkan segelas air itu dan segera diterima Yixing.

"Aku hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan mu dulu." Jawab Yixing setelah meneguk sekali air putih yang ada di gelas.

"Karena pertanyaan ku?" tanya Joonmyeon, lalu memberikan pil obat pada Yixing.

Yixing segera memakan obatnya dan mengangguk.

"Lalu….sekarang, apa kau masih tidak mau bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Oh.. begitu.." Joonmyeon menunduk.

"Tapi…." Joonmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing, "Kau sudah berada di depanku, mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Yixing, ia meraih lengan Joonmyeon dan mencengkeram baju Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana…" lirih Yixing. "Saat kau mengatakan itu kemarin…..aku senang. Apa itu berarti aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama padamu?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon terdiam, lalu mengendikkan bahunya, "Menurutmu?" Joonmyeon balik bertanya.

Yixing meringis, ia mulai teringat saat ia dan Joonmyeon pertama kali bertemu. Yixing akui ia menaruh hati pada pemuda itu, lalu saat mereka sebagai sahabat. Yang dimana orang-orang mengira mereka adalah pasangan karena begitu dekat.

Yixing menyenderkan badannya ke dinding belakangnya. Menatap Joonmyeon yang kini memainkan handphonenya.

"Aku menyukaimu.." lirih Yixing berbisik, tak mau peduli apabila Joonmyeon tidak mendengarkannya.

Namun, ia salah. Joonmyeon mematikan handphonenya, lalu menyimpan benda itu disakunya. Kemudian menarik Yixing ke pelukannya. Yixing tersentak, namun pelukan Joonmyeon yang hangat dan nyaman membuatnya menutup matanya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil saat Yixing terdiam di pelukannya. Ia lalu menegadahkan wajah cantik pemuda dalam pelukannya itu dan mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. Namun Yixing menahannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing.

"Mencium bibirmu." Jawab Joonmyeon sambil menurunkan kedua tangan Yixing yang menahannya.

Yixing merona hebat, "Tapi aku demam, kau mau ketularan?"

Joonmyeon melirik ke langit-langit diatasnya, lalu menatap mata Yixing.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya pendek dan mengeliminasi lagi jarak keduanya, kemudian bibir mereka bertautan.

**End**

Maap ya, kalau ada typo dan endingnya rada gantung juga. Bingung sih, mau gimana lagi~ Thank's for reading

_Finished : Minggu, 10 Oktober 2014_

_Publish : Selasa, 28 Oktober 2014_


End file.
